Experimental Mental Communications Device
The Experimental Mental Communications Device Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.18). Egon Spengler says: "When we decided to use this Experimental Mental Communications Device to mask your presence in this dimension, I suspected the possibility of neural confusion." is a headset that can mask a person's mental engrams from paranormal entities by switching it with another's. Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.17). Egon Spengler says: "The helmet's part of a failed psychic communication system Ray and I repurposed. Now, to the Collectors, you'll read as Winston, and vice versa - and they'll think you Turtles are all still trapped. But they'll figure out the switch sooner or later." Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic p.5). Ray Stantz says: "Which is really just our way of masking Donatello's mental engrams with a minimum of--" History Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz repurposed a helmet from a failed psychic communication system as part of their plan to rescue the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and capture The Collectors. Winston Zeddemore and Donatello each wore one. As a result, the Collectors would read Donatello as Winston and vice-versa. It was only a temporary camouflage. The plan involved the others pairing up and going on random jumps to other dimensions to further aid Donatello in avoiding detection while he and Egon worked a permanent containment solution. Ray entered the Collectors' Limbo and tossed the second headset to Donatello then told him to put it on before he entered the portal back to the Firehouse. During work on the Trap-Gate, Donatello took a zap from the Communications Device and started to suffer from neural confusion. His speech pattern and inflections began to resemble Winston's. Likewise, across dimensions, Winston's began to resemble Donatello's. Donatello observed it felt like his soul was in two places again. Egon moved to adjust the sensitivity when he realized Donatello said "again." Donatello briefly felt like his brain was everywhere at once and briefly saw the Collectors searching for the Turtles across the multiverse. Donatello suffered another bout of neural confusion during testing of the prototypes after Egon remembered the enclosure was locked whenever there was an active ghost inside it. Egon reminded Donatello to not let himself drift and focus then told him to talk about how he felt in two bodies. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 References Gallery ExperimentalMentalCommunicationsDevice02.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 DonatelloIDW28.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 WinstonZeddemoreIDW44.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 GlobuscopeIDW02.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 DonatelloIDW29.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 ExperimentalMentalCommunicationsDevice03.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 WinstonZeddemoreIDW45.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 DonatelloIDW29.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 DonatelloIDW30.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 DonatelloIDW31.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 DonatelloIDW32.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 WinstonZeddemoreIDW50.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 WinstonZeddemoreIDW57.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment